Padrino Part 28
Previous: Padrino Part 27 Rinji, the beast, was out of control! He zipped across the battlefield with little to no effort. The full-grown tiger of a Cheshire Cat disappeared in the blink of an eye as the giant attempted to stomp onto him. That was when Rinji's hind-legs sliced his shoulder into a bloody pulp as he lunged off of it, and disappeared into a puff of purple smoke once more. Then he was on top of his head, and his teeth, ever so sharp and sabered bit straight into it, causing him to shout in absolute pain! His hands came up, but Rinji disappeared once again, this time he appeared at his stomach level, levitating there, but still sliced his abs without even touching them, drawing more and more blood. Gyzu the giant was beginning to dizzy from such a large loss of blood. That was when Rinji just sat in front of Gyzu, not but fifty yards away from him. The Giant tried to raise his fist with the brass knuckles on it, but it was no use, there was no circulation, and he was forced to clinch his stomach to stint the loss of blood. It wasn't long before he fell to his knees and whimpered in absolute pain. '' Gyzu: No! No more! Please, no more! Go into the damn building for all I care! Rinji opened his mouth, and it began to glow with energy. This caused Gyzu to sweat and grimace. '''Usagi:' Captain! Stop! Captain Rinji! toward Rinji, her sword sheathed and scurrying as fast as she could in her fatigued state Rinji stalled for a moment, his energy leaving his body as he looked over toward Usagi with his bright red eyes. Usagi: Captain, I know you can hear me! I don't know what happened to you, but you need to change back to normal now! He growled as he started to stare at her and walk to the side, measuring her out. '' '''Usagi:' Rinji, stop it! Chio: '''Captain! being carried by Ellis on her back. Rinji! What the hell happened to you? Is that your Cheshire Cat form? What's going on? ''Rinji gazed at Chio, and then looked over toward Usagi, staring at them both as if he was trying to decipher what to make of them both. Then he began to growl, and lean back in a defensive position. '' '''Usagi: Chio, two things... Chio: Yeah? Usagi: First, who is that carrying you? Ellis: Hey, I'm Ellis never leaving the bestial Rinji Nice to meet you. Usagi: Likewise, alright, second, I don't think Rinji remembers us. Chio: Yeah, I kind of picked that up. That was when Rinji began to power up his paw, lifting it from the ground and his claws began to shine. Chio: Oh crap! Move! Move! Move! Move! Dr. Ellis Darkwood suddenly brought all of her syringes she had into view, and began to plug Rinji full of them all! Every single one of them stuck into Rinji, on his side and his forelegs. After she stuck him, she moved out of the way of the attack, which was off to begin with. Before long, though, the beast began to dull over, and brought back his original status of Catman, even going back to his red and black stripes as he usually was. '' '''Rinji:' Cult members... salad bars are ready to serve.... small price of... soul... Collapsed Chio: Whoa... what the hell was in those shots? Ellis: Hydromorphone.... Usagi: Good... that was... wow... ---- The giants all fell! Spike made the finishing blow on Jetto with a horrific bite to the side of his neck, while Chris was already starting to suffocate him with clay covering his face. The severe lack of oxygen caused him to collapse. Wyatt made the final blow to Kutat, though it was Hanuman who did the brunt of the work, and he even used Gonzo's missile launcher, much to Gonzo's dismay. Though he did give the giant a perfect headshot after Hanuman elbowed and kneed the giant in all of his sensitive areas. No matter what the giant tried, all of his slaps and punches could not detur the mighty Hanuman from bashing his face! Still, he was not happy with Wyatt and Gonzo with stealing his thunder. '' ''The group was gathered at the front of the building now, Rinji was on Usagi's back, and Chio was still on Ellis's back. '' '''Glory: '''Alright! That was awesome! We totally kicked their asses, didn't we?! '''Chris:' You didn't even do anything! Aphro: Oh my God, Hanuman! What happened to you? You look like you've been through hell at least three times! Hanuman: Hanuman fine! Aphro: No dice! I have to at least put disinfectant on these cuts you have, you really shouldn't have excerted so much! [Starting to spray and rub stuff on Hanuman under his fur and get on his nerves. Hanuman: Hanuman bash Aphro! Aphro leave Hanuman alone! Hanuman handle cuts and bruises! Aphro: Alright alright! Chris: Alright, guys! We're headed in now! Let's storm the building, search every single floor, and no matter what, no one gets left behind! Let's go! Sakura: Chio, how unfortunate you could not join us for battle. Usagi: '''Yes it is a shame Chio from speaking. But stop talking to him! Sakura the demon eyes. '''Chris: What a minute, where the hell is No Beard?! Aphro: Oh, he and the marine went into the building. Chris: Say WHAT?!?! That was when something big burst through the side of the building, fire and glass blasting everywhere. All of them widened their eyes to see what it was, and none of them believed it. ---- Both Polatsu and No Beard were quick in finding the 34th floor of the building, as it was the only one with twelve bodyguards on it. Each of them were obviously the last desperate bid for help, as each of them were extinguished with a single blow from both of them. '' '''Polatsu: 'through the door of the office labeled "Business Auction Facility" Former Captain Jossu! We desire-- [Saw that it was just a small man at the desk. Oh, is Jossu in? Man: Do you have an appointment? Polatsu: Oh, well... no, can we set something up for sometime soon? Man: Ummm well Captain Jossu is in a meeting at the moment. Polatsu: Damn, these meetings take forever. Man: I can set something up for you with tomorrow morning. Polatsu: Oh, well that's not so bad, and there's no way that you can move it up to sometime tonight? Man: No I'm afraid, not-- what are you doing? No Beard started to walk toward the door. Man: Sir! You can't go in there! Polatsu: '''We don't have an appointment! '''No Beard: I'm not a marine. Man: Hold it, sir! out a gun, and as he saw No Beard did not slow his approach, he fired. No Beard stopped for a moment. Then he looked at the hole that suddenly appeared in the side of his abdomen. He frowned as blood began to drizzle out. Polatsu: Francis?! No Beard wasted no time in grabbing the male secretary by his face and then slamming him into the wall, breaking it and knocking him completely unconscious. He opened the door and then widened his eyes. The entire office was shattered, everything, even the floor and ceiling was completely decimated, and the windows in that office were huge gaping holes, and everything was burned to cinders. That was when he saw Jossu... ---- Jossu: That was 1,300,000,000 belli, is that all? Is that all I hear? Going once? Going twice? SOLD! He was over-joyed that the price was almost precisely what he expected from such a huge starting price. He punched the air in great joy, grabbing up the devil fruit. Jossu: Thank you so much, Buyer #4. You have just purchased the greatest devil fruit you will ever see in your entire life. This fruit is one of the rarest types this world has ever seen in its entire creation. He held his retirement in his hands at that moment, he was so ready to get rid of it, and gain up the most money he has ever made with just one job. It was all so damn perfect, but he needed to hurry. If the giants weren't going to hold, he needed to get to his personal battleship. White-face: That is why I am going to stop you right there, Jossu. Jossu did stop, and turned to the Whiteface pirate. Jossu: I'm sorry, what? Did you suddenly decide you needed a pay-raise? White-face: No, no, I decided quite a while ago that you are not an influence anymore. In fact, you were barely one to begin with. Without blind luck, you are nothing more than a gnat. Jossu: What?! Who the hell are you to say such things to me! Motana! How dare you say-- White-face: 'Kohohohohohoho! Motana... amazing you still didn't see that I just got Mikana, your last name, and changed it just a little bit. ''It took Jossu a few seconds, but that when the White-face Pirate removed his white mask, and revealed that his face was half-way ripped off from his fight with No Beard, it dawned on him. '''White-face: Kohohohohoho! I just needed you to reach the very top of your happiness, and I needed an audio audience. began to walk toward Jossu Jossu: K...Kola?! Lieutenant Commander Kola?!?!?! The White-face's face fell to the ground, obviously fake, and Jossu's eyes widened to their very widest extent. '' '''Kola: '''Kohohohohohoho! It was worth it to see the look on your face, is this truly the face of true happiness turning to sheer terror? Kohohohohoho! '''Jossu: '''Wait! Kola! Please! I'll give you half! That's well over 600 million belli! '''Kola:' Oh, you've done so much for me already, Captain Jossu approaching You brought me the greatest thing I could ever ask for. The furry little pirate I've been waiting for all this time. However, that is all you were good for, I'm afraid. Now, onto the devil fruit and took it from Jossu. Jossu: What?! NO! You can't-- Kola: Oh, but I can! Now, this will be over soon a very large bite out of the fruit, and jumped onto Jossu's desk Kohohohohohohohooo!!! ---- No Beard: What the hell happened here?! Where is the devil fruit?! Nikk: I-i-it's... gone. Both Polatsu and No Beard looked at Miko Nikk, who was huddled in the corner, her absent look gave evidence of a slight bit of unsettlement. It wasn't until the rest of the crews arrived that she explained to them what she saw. She was the very first inside of the building, with the giants and the other pirate crews were very much distracted, he easily avoided all of the guards and all of the on-lookers to where she hid in the shadows to see everything in the room that transpired. '' '''Nikk: '''It was probably one of the worst deaths I've seen since I was part of the Skeleton Bros. The guy named Kola began to--- '''Rinji:' Shush, Nikk, I know what happened here. was fully conscious now, sober even as he saw the pattern of slice marks on the face of Jossu's dead body. It's a message. Rinji recognized every single pattern on Jossu's face, it mimicked the same exact pattern that he cut into Kola's face that one fateful day when the two of them did battle. '' '''Rinji: '''He was sending a message to me, he's coming for me, and more than likely the rest of you as well. '''Glory:' But what about everything else? The hell happened to char up this room so bad? Nikk: I was just getting to that. After the devil fruit, killed this guy, and carved up his face, he grew fiery scales and became gigantic. He breathed fire through the windows, and flew straight out of here. Chris: Well, that explains the dragon we saw outside. Rinji: '''Dragon?! ''He looked at the rest of them, and none of them could possibly describe what the saw burst out of that building and fly off into the night. It was a while before Rinji got down off the desk that held Jossu's dead body. '' '''Chris: Well, on a better note, you're naked. Rinji: his gaze over to Chris, and then looked at his furry body. Yeah... yeah, I am. Padrino Part 29 Category:The Other Side Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Stories Category:One Piece Stories